The Great DreamWorks Battle
by kade32
Summary: Set in an alternate reality where humans and animated characters co-exsist, the entire community of Disney is under deep peril when shapeless blob creatures made of ink start picking off it's inhabitants one by one and turning them into malevolent slaves. With no one else to turn to, Disney turns to DreamWorks to help them solve this crisis and save them before it's too late.
1. Attack on Disney

Here in Los Angeles, California in the year 2017, we live in a world were both humans and animated characters co-exist with on another; a community inhabited by us real-life human beings and the either traditional or CGI-animated celluloid cartoon characters. Ever since the 1940's, toons and humans have been living among each other in and outside of their residence of Toontown, where everything and everyone is animated and cartoonish. Possibly the most popular among the cartoon populace is the Disney characters. First created by famous filmmaker and cartoonist, Walt Disney, they were so popular then and now, that they've made merchandise, TV shows, cruises and even theme parks. There was no denying how iconic most Disney characters were nowadays. Take Mickey Mouse for example. He was the first cartoon ever drawn by the man himself. Each Disney character live in an exact replica of the locations from the movies, while some prefer to live in real homes like real people. There were a couple of times when toons and humans spoke out against each other in a sort of civil war. Even toons rallied against other toons based on their views on their dimensional design or the companies that created them and so on. Disney and DreamWorks have been at each other's throats for a while now. Possibly because Disney has made a longer slew of movies and franchises than they did and have a longer history. Every since Jeffrey Katzenberg retired from Disney and left to help start DreamWorks, all bets were off. DreamWorks had started off with a few traditional animated movies of their own before cutting to CGI. Each company has accused each other of stealing and/or plagiarizing each other's ideas for movies. But eventually, DreamWorks decided to not make any more conflicts with their rivals and live in a more peaceful environment. However, they vow never to work with them or live among them.

Eight months after, the government began a social movement-type multinational organization called the International Civil Rights Association for Animated Civilization, or I.C.R.A.A.C for short, dedicated to monitor and secure the shared population between the humans and cartoons. They have separate divisions for each film company; such as Disney, DreamWorks, Warner Brothers, 20th Century Fox, Illumination Entertainment, Sony Pictures, etc. A representative (or consultant) is chosen to speak for each division and live among the toons of said company to keep a watchful eye. They also help out the toons by giving them jobs, shelter, insurance, money and everything they could possibly need. But there was one thing that stood out from the rest of the toons. There were the villains; the fewer cartoons who never change or have argumentative beliefs and decides where they would commits devious acts of violence and terrorism. The I.C.R.A.A.C. sends down their SWAT team to deal with the situation.

The city of San Francisco was blanketed by the midnight sky and the city was alive as ever. The lights, the citizens going about their business, everything average. In Lincoln Park, a young couple was enjoying their walk together. It was none other than Gogo Tomago, a character from Big Hero 6, with her human boyfriend, Rick Townley. Yes, humans have been allowed to have relationships with cartoons. Ever since 1959, legal marriage and any sort of romantic relationship between humans and toons has been legalized. Gogo and Rick have been dating ever since Rick first attended the San Francisco Institute of Technology (built to be based off of the school from the movie) and impressed her with his knowledge of motorcycles and need for speed. Rick is what you would call a daredevil and a speed demon. A few certain traits that Gogo has as well.

"And how's Hiro been holding up?" asked Rick as they walked.

"Ah, you know, determined about his work. The usual stuff. Our little overachiever." Gogo shrugged in her usual nonchalant and cool manner.

"You know Hiro. He's just always full of ideas. Creative ideas." Rick acknowledged. "Though at times a little hesitant."

"Well, he just needs to stop whining and-"

"Don't say it." Rick rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear her infamous catchphrase.

But Gogo said it anyway out of amusement to tease and annoy her human boyfriend.

"Woman up." She jested with a taunting grin, making Rick laugh and give her a playful shove.

Rick then changed the subject by asking, "So anyway, you're still up for that movie tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. The one with Ellen Page?" quizzed Gogo.

"Flatliners." Rick hinted.

"Right, that one." nodded Gogo, remembering. "Is that supposed to be a remake of the original movie?"

"I think it was supposed to be at first, but they they soon changed it to be a sequel or prequel or something." explained Rick.

"Figures." sighed Gogo as she shook her head.

"It'll be interesting to see a scary movie with my toon girlfriend." Rick remarked.

"Rick." said Gogo with a warning tone, reminding him that she's not comfortable with that term as she considers it racist.

"Fine, celluloid." Rick corrected himself sarcastically, making his adrenaline junkie girlfriend shake her head with a chuckle.

"You know, you're lucky you're cute." Gogo smirked at him, sounding amused.

"You're lucky you're damn hot." Rick shot back, putting his hand around her waist. Gogo wanted to shove him for that, but instead, she rolled her eyes at his wittiness, yet smiled nonetheless.

All of the sudden, a large, black figure zoomed past their peripheral vision a feet feet ahead of them. Because it was too dark outside to fully see and because it moved faster than normal, it was hard to make what it actually was. However, Gogo got curious as to what that thing was and where it came from. With the speed of a cougar, she darted down the path to follow it and see what it was, leaving Rick to reluctantly chase behind, confused.

"What was that?" asked Gogo as she ran like there was no tomorrow.

"Gogo! Wait! It was probably just an animal!" Rick shouted as he followed close behind her.

"It didn't look like an animal! Not any animal I've ever seen!" Gogo shouted back.

"Gogo! Slow down!"

As she was the most athletic, Gogo was thankful that she joined the track team as she could run a mile faster than anyone and never stop to catch a breath. She ran faster than she ever ran before and suddenly stopped mid-run to find a trail of black liquid puddles. This confused her and it left her asking herself. What was that thing? She wasn't going to wait to find out. Gogo continued on into the woods into the direction she swore she saw the thing head for. After a few minutes, she finally stopped to take a breath and looked around for the thing. Thankfully, she pulled out her iPhone, turned on the flashlight and used it to see in the nightly darkness. So far, all she could see was the trees, grass, branches on the ground, nothing out of the ordinary. But then she saw it. A hunched-over, black, shapeless figure stood a few inches away. As she took a few cautious steps towards it, it became apparent that it wasn't an animal or anything she recognized. Now Gogo was a tough girl, she didn't normally expressed fear or showed it easily. But as she got a better view of the so-called creature when it stood directly before her, just instinctively started to shudder from fear. Her eyes widened like flying saucers and her mouth hanging open which she covered to prevent herself from screaming and provoking the thing. It wasn't an animal and it wasn't human either. It was of humanoid shape, but lacked the characteristics and features of a human. It was blob-like and appeared to be made of that blank liquid. It had no face and no legs. In fact, right where it stood, there was nothing but a mess of that black gunk. It sounded like it was breathing; making deep-pitched inhales and exhales reminiscent of low snarling. Gogo was soo visibly shaken and frozen stiff with fright that she dropped her phone in shock, letting it drop and shining it's light upward.

Gogo didn't know what to do right now. She could run back to Rick, but she was afraid it might chase her. She and the black thing had a staring contest for about few seconds. And before Gogo had time to react or escape, the thing abruptly leapt at her, pouncing on her like a predatory cat. Gogo finally screamed in helpless terror as the thing gripped her face with it's clawed fingers. And then everything went black for her.

"Gogo! Gogo!" Rick screamed as he ran about the woods, searching restlessly for his girlfriend. His head jerked everywhere in all directions, but he still couldn't find her. "Gogo!"

But then he saw the light of Gogo's phone in the distance and ran directly towards it. He didn't stop until he found Gogo laying on the ground, motionless.

"GOGO!" He shrieked shrilly, getting on his knees to check and make sure she's okay. She didn't seem to be breathing, but Rick checked her pulse and found one. She was alive, but was still unconscious. Rick pressed an ear to her chest and felt her heartbeat. But Rick was getting anxious and scared for her life.

"Gogo. Baby, wake up! Come on, wake up!" He shouted as he shook her body, trying to get her to wake. When she finally regained consciousness, she coughed up the black liquid, letting it drip and trickle from her lips. She fluttered her eyes open and she saw Rick looking down at her.

"Rick?" She breathed weakly, making him sigh out of relief. But when he looked into her eyes, his relief turned to confusion when he noticed that her once-brown eye pupils were now a dark shade of black.

* * *

Riley Andersen was jolted awake when she heard a strange banging noise come from downstairs. All the emotions in her head were rudely dragged from their own slumberland by this sudden disturbance, including Sadness who was on dream duty. Everyone emerged from their quarters to see what the commotion was about.

"What was that noise?" Joy asked with worry.

"There better be a good reason why my beauty sleep was disturbed." demanded Disgust, folding her arms in a snooty manner.

"Maybe there's a burglar in the house?" Fear whispered as he shook and bite his fingernails.

Riley was scared out of her wits at the thought of an intruder breaking into their home at this time of night. Her mother, Jill, entered the room to check on her daughter, who face mirrored the same facade as her.

"Shh!" Her mother silently commanded. "I think there's someone in the house. Just stay right there, okay?"

Scared, Riley nodded her head violently as her mother and father, Bill, quietly walked down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was no sight of an intruder so far. Riley just sat in her bed as she listened and hoped that nothing bad will happen. She wanted to join them downstairs, but she was told to stay in her room and not to interfere. The deadly silence persisted for an uncomfortable amount of seconds, putting poor Riley on edge. Her emotions waited with baited breath for something to happen. Anything. Then suddenly, there came a loud commotion from downstairs, followed by banging and the clattering of kitchen utensils and the scared shrieks of her parents. Fear instinctively slammed a fist onto a button on the console, making Riley yank the covers over her head, shaking and cowering as she listened to whatever was going on downstairs. But then, there was dead silence. There were no more sounds. No banging, no clattering, no shrieks. It was all completely quiet as could be and it was making Riley more nervous. She removed the covers and turned her eyes for the door.

"Mom? Dad?" No reply. Not even a cough in response. She needed to make sure her parents were okay. So against her better judgement, she hopped out of her bed and gently tip-toed down the steps and into the kitchen. She gasped when she found her parents unconscious on the floor. The only evidence was a trail of inky puddles on the floor leading to the front door, which was wide open. But with no signs of forced entry. Her emotions gasped as well, Fear especially since he was at the helm. Riley rushed to her mother first and shook her.

"Mom." She said, but she didn't answer. Jill finally came to life as she suddenly regurgitated the same black ink right in Riley's face, making her jump back in both surprise and revolt.

"Did she just vomit black stuff on us?" Disgust quizzed with not her usual disgusted tone, but with confusion.

Jill held onto her daughter's shoulders as Riley helped her mother to her feet. Bill started to slowly awaken himself as he sat on the floor in a daze.

"Are you okay, mom?" asked Riley desperately.

"Everything's fine, baby. It's all over now. Nothing to worry about." Jill assured her in her motherly tone, sounding rather calm and collective for someone who was undoubtedly attacked by an assailant. Riley was taken aback by her mother's strange answer. But what was most strange was that her mother's eye pupils were now completely black, looking like large dots in her eyes.

"Aren't her eyes supposed to be brown?" asked Sadness.

"Yeah. I don't recall her pupils being totally black before." Joy responded.

"Maybe she's sick?" Anger suggested.

"Are you sure you're okay, mom?" asked Riley again, hoping nothing was what she thought it was.

"Of course, honey. Now come on, let's get to bed now. I'll tuck you in if you want." Jill said and let her upstairs to her bedroom with Riley now even more confused and unsettled by her mother's sudden behavior. She was just attacked by someone or something and she just brushes that all off like it was nothing.

* * *

La Ratatouille was a busy, luxurious place in Paris, France. Run by both toons who were both a young man and a rat. Peculiar, you may say. But it will all make sense when you've heard the whole story. To make it brief, Remy was a rat of extraordinary gifts. An acute sense of smell, able to tell what he's smelling and his culinary skills are second to none, far better than human capabilities. Remy was the head chef of the gallant, five-star restaurant and his humans; Linguini and his girlfriend, Colette, were the co-proprieters of the establishment. All the patrons were chatting, eating, having a good time here is this beautiful foundation. Every human and toon were enjoying themselves when a new human customer entered the restaurant. He was a bit chubby, sported a goatee and thinning black hair. He didn't seem to show the same emotions everyone else were. His face was blank and drained of emotions, expressionless as he just sauntered into the building like a mindless zombie. He didn't blink nor smiled. It was most unsettling. He brushed past the people like weren't there and sat at a table alone, still quiet and not bothering to move a muscle. That's when Linguini himself came over to his table.

"Hello there, sir. Welcome to La Ratatouille. My name is Linguini and I'll be your server tonight." announced Linguini as he pulled out his notes. "What can I interest you with?"

The man didn't answer. He just sat there, staring off into space, not bothering to look him in the eyes.

"Could I start you off with the Pinot Noir? Chardonnay? Cabernet Sauvignon? Some Muscat Blanc à Petits Grains, perhaps?" Linguini asked again, but the man remained unresponsive. Linguini was confused as to why he wasn't speaking.

"Sir? Sir? Sir? Hello?" Linguini looked at him closely and gave him a gentle shake of the shoulders. Then the man started to puff his puffs and cough slightly, leaning forward looking like he was about to be sick.

"Are...you okay, sir? Do you need a...?"

Linguini was about to ask if he needed to use the restroom, but at that moment, the man vomited black ink all over the table and himself, making Linguini jumped back, started. A few patrons turned to see the events unfold before them.

"Oh! Oh, my god! Is everything alright, sir?" Linguini asked nervously.

Then the man slowly and eerily turned his head towards Linguini, who backed away a few steps. And before Linguini could do or say anything, the man sprang up from his seat, leaping at Linguini violently and knocking them both to the floor with him on top of Linguini, clutching his throat with a vice-like grip, cutting off his air. Everyone in the restaurant gasped and shrieked when his happened and now had their attention on them. Linguini punched at the man and squirmed, trying to force him off him and lose his hold.

"Get off me!" He shouted.

Colette rushed out of the kitchen after hearing the noise. The man looked at Linguini with dead, lifeless eyes, then barfed more ink right on his face, getting most of it in his mouth. Linguini gagged and choked on the ink as he swallowed some. Colette leapt into action as she grabbed a wine bottle and smashed it over the man's head, causing him to fall over on his side, finally letting go of Linguini. She got on her knees to check on her boyfriend.

"Linguini. Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

The man coughed and hacked as he held his throat and head started to bleed from the wound he received from the bottle's blow. When he gained his bearings, he looked around to see where he was.

"Wha-What's happening?" He asked, confused and disoriented. "What am I doing here?"

"You just tried to kill my boyfriend, you asshole!" Colette screamed at him with fury and hatred.

"What?" The man looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Colette, I'm fine." Linguini said as he sat up.

"Fine?" Colette repeated, more worried than ever. "You were just attacked! You can't be fine."

"I'm more fine than I'll ever be." And with that, Linguini stood back up and went back to the kitchen. "Now let's get to work, shall we?"

He entered the kitchen without saying another word while Colette remained where she was with her eyes still set on where he took off too, looking on in disbelief. She eyed the man again, who now had a look of remorse.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized.

* * *

Mickey Mouse, the finest and most popular icon of the Disney community, was enjoying his life at home in the Toontown section of Los Angeles, California. He was just resting on his chair in his house, reading a book while his wife, Minnie, was upstairs painting on canvas. She came downstairs after a while and surprised her husband by wrapping her arms around him. They both shared a good laugh.

"I got you!" Minnie bragged playfully.

"Yes, you got me. Just when I was about to get to the best part." Mickey laughed and nearly feigned disappointment at being interrupted from his book.

"Oh, you." cackled Minnie as she nuzzled her face against his.

"Hey, uh, dad?" That was the sound of their firstborn, teenage daughter, Martha Mouse. They both looked at her. "My friends want me to go with them to a movie at 10:00. Can I go?"

"Now, sweetie, you know it's a weeknight." Minnie told her strictly.

"She'll be fine. She's old enough." Mickey reminded her.

"Oh, alright, but don't be out too long." agreed Minnie reluctantly to her daughter. "And don't be kissing some stranger like the last time."

"That was one time, mom!" Martha complained.

"But that boy tried to force himself into you." Minnie argued.

"Don't remind me." Martha rolled her eyes and left out the door, not saying anything else besides, "Bye!"

Once their daughter out the door after that, the married couple just sat there together, enjoying being in each other's arms, like they always did.

"I'm gonna go check on Walt." Minnie said as she sat up and left upstairs to see if their infant son, Walt (named after their creator), was okay.

"Don't be long." Mickey joked, making her giggle. After she was out of the room and up those stairs, the phone started to ring, catching him off guard. He rushed over and answered it.

"Hello. Mouse residence." He answered with a smile. However, his smile soon faded into a confused frown as he listened to the person on the other line explain. And it didn't sound very good. Whatever it was, it could be bad.

"Slow down. Slow down. What's the problem?" He asked as the person explained more calmly. "Are you serious? How bad is it? Well, it's probably just...Uh-huh. Oh. I-I see. Okay, just hang tight, okay? I'll be right over."

He hung up the phone, failing to notice Minnie had entered the room just five seconds ago after Mickey answered the call. But he jumped when he finally noticed her standing there in the kitchen with him; a look of paranoia and worry in her eyes.

"What is it, Mickey?" She asked with concern.

"There's something...off going around the Disney population. They say it's bad." Mickey told her.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Minnie with shock.

"Don't worry, we'll deal with it. I have to get going. They need me down there."

Mickey drove his car through the lit streets in a hurried fashion, dodging through traffic, avoiding red lights, technically breaking the law here just to get where he needed to be. But he was popular, so nobody cared about that. His cartoon car zipped and stretched when it turned left or right to a different street, far out of what a normal car would do. He finally made it to his destination. The Walt Disney Company. The place where Disney movies and franchises are made. And also the place where Mickey was first created. Mickey was out of his car and into the building faster than he's ever run before. It tiredly took like 3 seconds for him to be inside that foundation, with the help of his cartoon physics, so to speak. Mickey didn't stop until he was on the floor where his colleagues were. Animators John Lasseter and Chris Williams. Mickey panted, exhausted from all the running.

"I came as soon as I could, fellas." Mickey panted, before taking a few moments to collect himself. "So what exactly is this problem?"

"How do you want to hear it?" asked Chris, sounding hesitant to tell him the news as he knew it didn't sound good.

"I want honesty. That's all I ask." Mickey answered.

"Well, how do we put this?" John scratched his chin in thought. "Basically, it's the same story. Each character made by the Disney company is being attacked by someone."

"Or something." added Chris.

"We don't really have a clue on what's attacking the Disney citizens. All we know is that after each attack, they were found with black liquid dripping from their lips and their eye pupils a plain shade of black."

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!" Mickey exclaimed with shock and bewilderment.

"Yeah." nodded John. "We even heard that in Paris, Linguini was attacked by a man who barfed the same black liquid into his mouth and just like that, his behavior changed. It's like he suddenly wasn't aware of what happen prior."

"It's all over the news."

Chris turned on the TV and changed it to the news channel where the anchorman was reporting the incident at La Ratatouille. On the tiny screen next to him depicted the aftermath of the fiasco where the police cars were parked outside of the building and where arresting the man who unknowingly attacked Linguini.

"The suspect charged for the unexpected crime of aggressive battery and assault, Apollinaire Vieillard, was later arrested by the local police who were alerted of the disturbance that had occurred at La Ratatouille, where the man himself had simply assaulted fellow star from the Pixar film, Ratatouille, Alfredo Linguini, for absolutely no reason whatsoever. The suspect claims to have suffered a blackout at one point before he had awoken in the glamorous restaurant with no memory of his actions. We have received footage from an iPhone taken by a customer in the restaurant at the time when the incident unfolded. We are now seeing Vieillard regurgitating what appears to be black fluids into Linguini's face." announced the anchorman on the news channel with the screen now showing the phone footage taken of the attack.

"Holy moly." Mickey rubbed his face from the stress, utterly flabbergasted from the revelation.

"We have no idea who or what is causing these unusual attacks." John explained after turning the television off. "But we're afraid that this might get worse unless we take action."

"But what can we do?" asked Mickey. "The I.C.R.A.A.C. doesn't know anything about this sort of matter. I'm not even sure what they could do. Their SWAT teams could be proven useless. We don't even know what we're dealing with here."

John and Chris looked at each other with a knowing look, confusing Mickey.

"What?" He asked.

"We've been thinking that someone else could helps us. Someone who's better at these kind of things as we are. Someone we know all too well." Chris explained.

"Who?" asked Mickey.

"DreamWorks." John replied.

Mickey's eyes were wider than plates when he said that. Are they actually deducing that the characters of DreamWorks Animation help them out with their peril? It's been a long while since DreamWorks and Disney have been living with one another. But DreamWorks decided to live away from the Disney folk, free of conflict and disputes. What can they do to save them from this madness?

"DreamWorks? Are you serious?" exclaimed Mickey hysterically. "But that's impossible. How can that be done?"

"We don't know. But the I.C.R.A.A.C. should know for sure. DreamWorks have fought battles before. I've watched their movies." Chris said.

"But they want nothing to do with us. They've been living in our shadow for God knows how long." Mickey told them, expressing his doubts.

"We have to try. And besides, the I.C.R.A.A.C. only solves issues that revolve around our villains doing bad things or if a character of ours has gone rouge. One thing's for sure, whatever's causing these attacks aren't Disney." John explained to the mascot of the Disney company. "If the I.C.R.A.A.C. won't help us, then maybe DreamWorks will. They have to."

"Well, I suppose it's worth a shot." Mickey acquiesced. "And there's no telling how many more Disney folk are infected. If this whole things doesn't work out, then nothing will. That's it for us Disneys."


	2. DreamWorks' 27th Anniversary

At the local gym, all the characters made by DreamWorks Animation is having a party, celebrating the company's 27th anniversary. It has been twenty-seven years since the company was brought to life and every year since, they all were as well. And every year on the anniversary, they partied like crazy. At least, that's what it was like back then. Nowadays, they just put of a few decorations, some snacks and who could forget the choice of music? Yes, music blared over the speakers while the occupants inside where dancing, chatting and enjoying themselves while honoring the 27th anniversary of the company that created them. The song currently playing was Angel of the Morning by Juice Newton. There was whole selection of songs playing from the bluetooth iPhone player provided by Donkey and Puss. The DreamWorks characters (or "Dreamies" as they are called by other toons) lived in peaceful harmony away from the likes of Disney as they are not too fond of them too well. But that didn't mean they hated them with all their hearts, but it was just that Disney had more franchises and popularity than they did while DreamWorks lived in their shadows. Another thing is that most of the characters were based on other characters created by other people. They were just made by DreamWorks based on books, comics, video games, old TV shows, etc. But it didn't matter who made them in actuality. All that mattered is that DreamWorks gave them life.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was currently talking with Moses and Guy. Hiccup lived with his friends in a small seaside town built in Denmark were they worked at a fish market. His father, Stoick the Vast, was a fisherman who proved the company with fish from the ocean. The hours were long and the pay was okay, but the smell of fish was another story. The DreamWorks folk, like every other toon, live in random places across the globe with jobs of their own. Shrek and his family from the franchise of the same name live in an isolated cabin in the middle of a bayou of the Okefenokee Swamp in Florida, Oscar and the fish characters live - where else? - in the Atlantic Ocean in a city they built in the shape of the city from the movie, Po and the Furious Five live in Shanghai, China as staff members of a restaurant owned by Po's adoptive father, Mr. Peng, Tulio and Miguel live in Nicaragua of Central America with their roommate and partner-in-crime, Chel. You get the idea that they live in either extravagant or boring places, but it's wherever they feel at home.

"Some party, huh?" Roxanne Ritchie asked her friends sitting at a table together. Megamind, Dr. Cockroach, Sinbad and Astrid Hofferson (in her new updated look from the second movie) all murmured voices of agreement.

"A real shindig. I'll give it that. The same as every year." reckoned Dr. Cockroach while the song played.

"Can you believe in it's been 27 years already?" She asked while taking a sip of her wine.

"It's not longer than Disney, but it's better than nothing, I guess." Astrid shrugged. "By the way, weren't you working on a new story for the paper?"

"Um, yeah." Roxanne nodded and sighed. "That scoop takes a while to dig up. And I just about ran out of shovels."

"What was it about again?" asked Megamind.

"The recent black blob creature sightings over the past few months." said Roxanne. "It's been crazy. But I bet it's nothing serious. Besides, it's just superstition, right?"

"Yeah, I heard from the news that Emperor Kuzco was struck by a cab in the middle of the road. They claimed the cab driver did it purposely and that he barfed black liquid all over his face." replied Astrid.

"Eww." Roxanne shuddered with disgust. "I'd hate to be that guy."

"You said it." Sinbad nodded his head with agreement with his infamous check grin.

Meanwhile as they were standing underneath a basketball hoop, Jack Frost was talking with Shrek, his wife, Fiona and Po while he was holding hands with his girlfriend, Toothiana. They two of them have been dating for a while now. Tooth always did say he had the whitest, sparkling teeth, but that really wasn't the reason she loved him, because that would make her as some kind of creep.

"The way I think of it is that not only was it nonchalant, but because it would've been a perfect hit." explained Shrek, sharing his side of the story they were discussing.

"That's one way of putting it supposedly. If you consider that as a judgmental consideration." Po remarked with unlikely doubt.

"But that's not his point, though." Jack defended.

"Thanks, Jack." Fiona smiled.

"We all gotta know for ourselves someday, right?" replied Shrek.

Susan Murphy, also known as Susan Murphy, approached them and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, catching him by surprise. Susan worked as an anchorman in Modesto, California. Ever since the spawning of the TV series, she has gained the ability to become a giant and a normal-sized human at will. She choose to keep her look from the movie.

"Hey, Tooth." She playfully greeted the Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies. "Mind if I borrow Jack for a minute or two? I need someone to dance with and I'm kinda lonely."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead, Susan." Tooth allowed while smiling cheekily. "Just don't wander off with him."

"Uh, Tooth?" Jack began to protest at the thought of dancing with another woman.

"Just roll with it, Jack." She whispered to him while Susan took his hand and walked with him to the dance floor.

"Don't let her leave your side!" Shrek shouted out to the winter spirit tauntingly.

"Shrek!" Fiona hissed at her husband.

"What? I'm joking." Shrek told her, trying to cover his tracks.

Jack and Susan came to a small embrace and just dancing gracefully together in each other's arms. Honestly, Jack was against the idea of dancing with someone other than Tooth, but it was to help a friend out.

"You dance often?" asked Susan, feeling comfortable.

"Not a lot." He said.

"You and Tooth should try to be more open about this. You know she enjoys dancing." Susan reminded him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe I'll ask her after this." Jack reassured.

"So how has life been with you?" asked Susan, looking him in the eye.

"You know, working in a large walk-in freezer has it's advantages." Jack answered.

"Such as?" She asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"Well, the cold air helps me sleep, not that I sleep on the job."

Susan laughed and said, "Go on."

Tooth watched them from afar and got suspicious, wondering if Susan was flirting with him behind her back. But she needed to be sure. It's one of the things of being his girlfriend.

"Is she putting a move on my man?" Tooth asked with worry.

"I'd doubt it." Po shrugged with disagreement. "Though if a breakup necessary..."

"Shut up, Po." Tooth snarled.

"Uh, okay." He squeaked uncomfortably, taken aback by her abrupt sharp tone.

"I think we should end it here. Don't want your girlfriend getting jealous." Susan said as they stopped dancing.

"Yeah, probably should." Jack nodded.

"See ya." Susan left, but before blowing him a kiss. Not a romantic, flirty kiss, mind you. But friendly kiss.

Jack returned to Tooth and put her arm around her to assure her that he's still with her.

"No, there's nothing between us." He said, answering an unasked question. "You know better than to assume I'd just wonder off and kiss someone else when I'm dating you."

"Alright." Tooth nodded. "I'm just worried that you'll think about other women."

"You should never chea-" Fiona smacked Shrek's belly before he could finish his sentence, giving him a warning stare. Tooth and Jack booth shared an annoyed, collective eye-roll and head shake.

"Tooth is all I need. Because she's always there for me." Jack hugged Tooth tightly, making her smile and giggle.

There was a game of trivia going on at one of the tables with only two teams. The first involved Alex, B.O.B., Marty and Stella and the another was Donkey, Mantis, Spirit and Puss. They wrote their answers on a sheet of paper and handed to the person who asked the trivia questions, who was Miguel.

"Alright. Next question: Who directed the Gone with the Wind movie in 1939?" asked Miguel, reading the next card.

"This should be easy." Alex said who had the pencil and paper for his turn.

"I know. The Beatles." B.O.B. chirped with his unnecessarily ecstatic tone and dopey smile.

"B.O.B., for the last time, I am not putting that down." Alex griped, slamming the pencil down in aggravation.

"Uh, putting what down?" asked B.O.B. dumbly, making his teammates groan in annoyance.

"Why is he even on our team?" Marty shook his head.

"Oh, give me that!" Stella snatched the paper from Alex and had to take over as she was getting a little impatient. Quietly writing her answer down, she brought the paper over to Miguel as did Puss. He read over their answers, pondering strongly over this.

"And the answer is: Victor Fleming." He announced.

"Yes!" Stella cheered, while her teammates looked at her in surprise.

Miguel reveal the other answer note to the other team with a knowing look of annoyance.

"Shirley Temple, guys? Really?" He asked.

"We don't know much the 30's crap, man." Donkey defended. "It was just a wild guess."

Tooth had recently left to go speak with her friends. Meanwhile, Jack had gotten bored and just wandered around the party without something to do or something to talk to other than Tooth. The swirling train of thought inside his head caused by his boredom had come to an unceremonious halt when he overheard what sounded like moaning coming from the storage closet. The doors were shut and Jack curiously pressed his ears against the metal of the door to listen to moaning. The feminine moans of pleasure and arousal. The moans got louder and faster along with the girl inside going "Don't stop!". It took only a spec of a second for Jack to fully understand that there was sexual intercourse going on in that closet. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and knocked on the door. The couple in there immediately stopped their secret moment together when he did.

"Wait! Don't come in here!" shouted a familiar-sounding feminine voice.

Jack was about to casually walk away, pretend that he didn't hear anything and go back to his monotonous walk around the gym when the door to the closet flung open as Chel from The Road from El Dorado bolted out of the room, adjusting her native attire. She gave Jack a nervous, though pleading look as if to tell him to not tell anyone.

"You didn't hear anything." She simply said. Now if there was one thing every Dreamie knew about Chel, is that she was quite infamous for her slight habit of bedding men. It was a harmless little habit, she would say. It's not uncommon for a beautiful, voluptuous young lass like her. There's even a rumor spreading around like wildfire that she had a threesome with Miguel and Tulio, but should remain a mystery for her sake. Despite her hypnotic seductive charms and skills in bed, she was a loving, good-natured woman with a heart of gold. The man she was currently flinging with was named Jerry, who was a human co-worker of Jack's. Chel kissed him on the cheek, a small thank you for the session they had.

"Can we try again maybe next time?" asked Jerry with hope.

"That could be arranged." Chel answered with her teasingly seductive charm before winking at him and walking away without question or statement.

"The Chel way of saying "probably not"." Jack muttered crossing his arms.

"Hey. Back off, man." Jerry said to him in defense. "I might actually pull it off this time. I know I'm easy on the eyes."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself." Jack waved off uninterested. "She's been with others before, you know. None of them were humans."

"Really? Hope she enjoyed a little human dick." grinned Jerry like a perverted idiot.

"There's a difference between loving a girl and loving her body. Just a little word to the wise." Jack remarked with an air of exasperation in his voice and left.

"Like you never had any action with bird girl, Frost!" Jerry shouted out to him, not letting his words hurt his ego. "That won't bode well!"

"Whatever."

Hiccup was feeding his pet Night Fury dragon, Toothless, with some cookies and chips from the snack table. The black reptilian creature just cobbled them down his throat like he would a fish. Hiccup laughed nervously as wiped a little saliva off on his shirt. He then laughed and petted Toothless on the head.

"You're just full of it today, bud." Hiccup replied jokingly.

"Hey." yapped Sinbad, not happy with seeing a dragon inside of the gym. "I thought I told your ass not to bring him in here."

"Well, sorry. But he just followed me in here." Hiccup shrugged. "He follows me wherever."

"I don't give a shit. Take the overgrown gila monster outside." Sinbad ordered dryly.

Toothless glared at the arrogant pirate sailor for that jabbing insult and gave him an angered hiss, threatening to so much as pounce on him and try to bite his head off unless he picks his next words wisely. Sinbad shuddered with fright and gulped, but managed to cover this up with a mask of coolness like he didn't care, not wanting others to see how easily scared he was.

"Alright, fine. I'll let this one slide. Just keep him under control and make sure he doesn't torch the place down." Sinbad replied, giving both Hiccup and Toothless a firm look before taking his leave.

Hiccup patted Toothless on the head, calming his friend down.

"Don't listen to him, bud." He reminded him comfortingly.

Sitting on the far side of the large gymnasium was an African-American human with chocolate brown skin, short black hair and a goatee. But not just any human. Amos Sigurðsson was a representative of the I.C.R.A.A.C's DreamWorks division. An Icelandic-American black man who lives in a shoddy apartment next door to Jack in a small town in Iceland called Stykkishólmur. It was a mostly cold place in the Arctic Circle, but it's not always like that. Winters are like the Ice Age there. His father was born in Mississippi and raised in Iceland where he and his wife gave birth to Amos. Now Amos was a hard shell. He's not typically the easiest to get a long with. He was not comfortable around toons as he found them annoying and quite tedious. But regardless, he worked for the Dreamies. It was like they were his family, despite their differences and the fact that he was usually annoyed by them, Amos cared for them as they did for him. They've had their ups and downs. Amos wanted to be a cartoonist as a child, but nobody, but his family liked his drawings. And that was stressful for him. Because no one appreciated his drawing style besides him and his family wasn't enough. So he abandoned that idea and just sticked with just usually came along. Not everyone gets a shot at fame. He knew that. But there was one thing he knew about fame, is that it had it's pros and cons. Pro: everyone would enjoy you and know you're name and you get rich, complete with a mansion. Con: fame is great and all, but it's also a terrible, corruptive addiction.

So here Amos was, living aside the DreamWorks characters. He didn't care. They were his people. His friends. His family. Everything he didn't even know he had before. Amos was a drinker for the most part. But he knew not to take too much as he was one to hold his booze. His mother, Diana, was a painter. She paints what she knows and from her heart. It's been assumed that Amos got his sense of creativity from her. At the party, there wasn't much Amos felt like doing and he was the only human there.

"Some party, huh?" asked Jack, sitting next to him.

"Yeah. Can't believe it's been 27 years already." Amos answered.

"What a generation." Jack shook his head. "How's life been with you?"

"Same old shit. I got to work, do my thing, vice versa. Nothing new." Amos sighed, resting his head on his arm. "It's too bad only we get to celebrate the company's anniversary."

"Oh, yeah. No doubt about that." said Jack.

Amos looked all around to the partygoers in the gymnasium. Chel was now dancing with Jerry, with his hands suggestively resting on her butt, but she didn't seem to mind. Gloria was dancing with Melman and a few of the humans that were invited that consisted of famous YouTube gamers like Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and such playing Cards Against Humanity. They were asked to come as the guests of honor. Amos shook his head with a smile at everyone's antics.

"What a world." He murmured when suddenly his phone rang.

He placed his cup down and took his phone out of his pocket to see that his employers were calling.

"I gotta take this." He told Jack and took off to find someplace quiet. He stepped outside for a moment and answered the call. "Yeah, what?"

"Amos, you're not gonna believe this, but we're receiving assistance from Disney."

"Say that again?"

"Disney is asking for our help with something."

"Disney? Why should we help them out? That's not our problem." retorted Amos stubbornly.

"They're saying that it's very important and it's nothing they can't help themselves with."

"Okay. And what is that, may I ask?" asked Amos sarcastically.

"They haven't said. But by the sounds of their voices, it doesn't sound good. I know it's not our place to help out those outside of our division, but they sound really persistent."

"What do I need to do?" Amos asked.

"Round up the DreamWorks folk and bring them to the Grauman's Chinese Theater. This requires all of their presense."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." sighed Amos.

"Good."

After that, he hung up the phone and stood outside in the cold, wondering what Disney could possibly need their help with. They've never in all their lives asked assistance from anyone who isn't Disney-made, especially the DreamWorks community. Amos stood there, wondering what he was going to tell them and how he was going to get them over to the theater in less than an hour. Hopefully, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. If they needed DreamWorks' help, then fine. It shouldn't be difficult.


	3. Mobilizing the Dreamies

The Grauman's Chinese Theater was one of the many places where movies are premiered and it was where the DreamWorks people were having an important meeting. Needless to say, it's been more than a few years since they ever had a meeting like this before in their toon lives. Most of the toons nowadays were created using computers, not just pencils or ink and brought to life on the silver screen. With that being said, many of them come to the theater to get a view of the premiere to a newer animated feature to witness the birth of new toons. The fish characters from Shark Tale were in a large fish tank at the back of the cinema. Sitting at the stage was the mascot of DreamWorks, who was a young fisher boy who sits on a crescent moon and holds out a fishing line. Everyone likes to call him, "Zenith". Although, he was puzzled by the odd nickname given to him firsthand, it stuck nonetheless. Mickey Mouse was at the stage as well along with the representatives of Disney and Pixar, respectively, Wayne Castillo and Ruby Zantou.

While everyone in the audience was conversing and chatting over why they were called here in the first place, Markiplier approached the podium and tapped the microphone to see if it worked. Then he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, causing the crowd of Dreamies' collective chatting to silence, giving the famous YouTuber a chance to speak.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Markiplier, but some of you already know that by now, right?" He asked, giggling a bit before moving on. "Anyway, moving on here. You're probably all wondering what you're doing here at the Chinese Theater, correct?"

Most out of everyone, nodded their head and exclaimed with confirmation.

"We'll I'm just gonna let old Mickey over here give you the details. Mickey?" He spoke and sat back down to allow the famous mouse to come up to the podium.

"Thank you, Mark." Mickey cleared his throat and announced, "Well, let me just start by saying that I'm glad to have all of you here at the Grauman's Chinese Theater tonight. Now the reason that I've brought you all together here in this very cinema is because that the entire Disney population is in deep turmoil."

Upon hearing this bewildering news, the DreamWorks citizens all exclaimed and spoke over each other with surprise and looked at each other with eyes full of adject shock. Although, there are some of them who wouldn't really care about their problems, it would be rude to at least show some dignity and respect for their fellow toons.

"That's right. We've been getting reports of a Disney or Pixar character being attacked by strange, humanoid creatures made of black ink. Although we have no further indication of what these things are or where they came from, but all we know right now is that they're picking off our folks one by one and anyone attacked by these monsters are left with no memory of the attack prior and they act as if they're…..oh, I can't say it….brainwashed."

The Dreamies all gasped at this, each either scared for them or their lives and also confused by whatever or whoever is behind this matter.

"I'm sad to say that Disney's soldiers have no apparent match against these vile creatures and I fear that any Disney character that will fight them will end up infected like the rest or worse, killed. Which is why I've come to ask you all for your assistance. We believe that they are only after us Disneys and those they aren't after can't affect them easily. I'm ask you good people of DreamWorks Animation to ple-"

"Uh, excuse me? Yeah." RJ from Over the Hedge called from the audience, raising his hand and disrupting Mickey's sentence. "I'm sorry, but why are we doing this for you? What have you guys ever done for us?"

"Yeah. That's right." The rest all murmured voices of agreement to the raccoon's firm statement. In the past, there were times when DreamWorks had offered service and help to the Disneys as well as to co-exist with their environment. But the Disneys thought the Dreamies as inferior and unworthy live and work side-by-side with them, which lead to some tense conflicts between the separate groups.

"Yeah, what's in it for us, mouse?" griped Shrek.

"When was the last time you needed our help with anything or when we needed yours in that order?" shouted Vanessa Bloome from Bee Movie from afar.

The arguing prattle of the audience overlapped like many different online videos playing at once. Mickey was on his last leg and sweating, cringing nervously from their accusations while trying to think of a way to appease them into helping him out.

"Listen! Listen! Listen to me! We'll make it up to you all. I promise. If you all work together to solve this crisis on our hands and figure out who or what is orchestrating this peril, then you and I can come to a solution to this conflict between us." Mickey explained as best he could.

"Oh, really? And what is that?" demanded Janice Templeton from The Boss Baby as she and her husband shared skeptical glances towards the top Disney icon.

"Well, uh…..let's just say it'll make it worth your while as a little apology for the past." Mickey came up with, to which everyone looked at each other trying to think this over.

"Please, I know we all aren't on the best of terms right now and I know I'm asking for a lot, but I'm begging you all. Please help us and we'll help you." Mickey pleaded, growing ever desperation in his words.

"Now hang on just a second there, Mr. Mouse." explained Amos, who was sitting at the back row at the far end of the cinema. He sat up and started to walk towards the stage as he spoke. "Now I know I'm just a simple representative of the DreamWorks community, but I can't help, but acknowledge the fact that what you're asking of my people basically includes risking the lives of basically everyone in this theater and fighting against unexplained supernatural creatures that not even you have idea on what they're capable of. If what you say is true that these monsters are dangerous as they are enigmatic, then that would not only put our lives on the line for the sake of yours, but could lead to serious really unavoidable disasters. I mean, hell. I think we can all agree that toons and humans fighting beings made of ink is a fate worse than death. But don't get me wrong, I hear you out completely. But you knows what casualties might happen?"

"That's a lot of concern coming from you, Amos." remarked Ruby on the stage. "But it really isn't our place to decide whether or not the toons should fight against other toons."

"But we don't even know if these things are toons. As far as I know, they could be a undead cartoon zombies or even the Devil incarnate. Either way, we can only guarantee the safety of those we stand for." Amos replied.

Wayne and Ruby looked at each other for brief moment before coming to a conclusion.

"You have a point there. I won't lie. Anyone else agree to fighting?" Wayne called out to the audience, expecting answers. "Anyone?"

For a few seconds of silence, Tim Templeton raised his hand, but his father placed it down, knowing that he's not old enough to fight. However, a few others followed his example, knowing that they can't just let other toons suffer because of past conflicts and disagreements. Many more raised their hands and pretty soon, everyone had their hands up. So they were going to fight for the Disneys with their problems no matter what. Appreciated to see some cooperation from his friends, Zenith stepped up and applauded their decision.

"Good, good. I'm glad that we're all on the same page." He announced and pulled out a list. "So while me and Mickey were discussing the plans, I've listed down the many of you who will join in on the case."

Everyone all let out pleased statements and applauded afterwards, until Zenith interrupted them.

"Ha, ha, I'm afraid you misunderstand. Only one of each movie or franchise will be participating in the war. So we couldn't have all of you fighting. It would be too crowded." Zenith said and cleared his throat to go over the list. "Now. We shall have the following. Shrek, Z, Rocky, Alex, Gromit, Roddy, Spirit, Chel, Moses, Sinbad, RJ, Vanessa, Po, The Missing Link, Oscar, Guy, Hiccup, Turbo, Jack, Sherman, Oh, Branch, Tim and Harold."

Everyone were either cheering, arguing or protesting over the arrangement. Not a lot of them have any battle experience and some were not okay with having the other being chosen instead of them. Shrek cheered and growled with determination, flexing his muscles and putting his game face on while his wife face-palmed and shook her head at her husband's display in front of everyone, the Shark Tale fishes were as equally confused as everyone as they wondered how they were going to face the monsters if they live underwater, Mr. Peabody was expressing his doubts about having his adoptive son and only family fight dangerous ink creatures as he feared for his life. Same with the Templetons. Ted and Janice were arguing over Zenith's decision about having their son, Tim, going into battle since he was most likely going to be a sitting duck out there and get hurt or killed. Boss Baby, or Theodore Lindsey Templeton, was also worried over his big brother's wellbeing as he had only one sibling and didn't want to lose him. Among the rest, it's only safe to say that the tension was growing rather frisky.

"But I'm a prophet, not a fighter!" argued Moses.

"You can't be sending serious about sending children out to battle monsters!" screamed Mr. Peabody with both anger and fear.

"That's right!" Janice agreed on the genius dog's behalf as she was not going to let her baby boy get involved in a war. "Our babies are gonna get killed out there! Is that what you really want?!"

"Why does Jack get to fight while we can't?" Bunny shouted, feeling like he should be the one to go to battle.

"Me and George have never been apart in years!" Harold shrilled.

"Yeah, we're buddies 'till the end!" George nodded.

"I've never fought or killed anyone or anything in my life! All life has value!" Vanessa expressed.

"We're fishes, man! Alright? Fishes! How are we gonna handle the situation? Explain that to me!" commanded Oscar.

"Everyone, everyone, please! Settle down! Quiet!" shouted Zenith at the top of his lungs, quieting all of the Dreamies in the cinema while he exhaled and took the moment to collect his thoughts. "I know it's a tough arrangement. I get that. I do. But let's be reasonable for a minute here. Let's just try and digest this as best we can. Okay, so we know that Shrek has muscle and determination, RJ has the skills and brains as well as Guy and Hiccup. Let's face it, Wallace. Gromit is more logical and smart than you. No offence."

"I understand." Wallace nodded.

"Oscar is going to look after the sea-based Disney characters from the ocean. Mr. Peabody, I know you want what's best for your son and he needs to be a man for once."

"I…...That's just...you know, barbaric! You asking for me to let Sherman risk his life. He's only 9!" Mr. Peabody refused to go along with this.

"And Tim just turned 8." Ted added.

"But Tim has an unlimited imagination. I know, that's no strategy. But maybe this could mean something, you know? You might be able to open up to the real world. Not that I have a problem with his, ahem, fantasies." Zenith coughed.

"Anyway, I do know that Po has great strength and karate moves and Jack possesses unimaginable ice power. Po, you have the power of Kung Fu, don't you?"

"Only the best." Po crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Exactly. So these things, whatever they are, won't stand a chance against you guys. And plus, Disney is counting on all of you. They need you." Zenith explained to everyone.

Truth was, despite the fact that few of them are going to be put on a dangerous suicide mission to save Disney from whatever was attacking them out of the blue. It was a tough choice. You can imagine. Finally, they all have come to a decision that maybe they have no other alternative and so they all finally voiced their reluctant agreement.

"Great!" Mickey said with glee, coming over to the mike. "You all are doing us a huge favor and we thank you for that."

"So you will all be split into groups. Few of you will go to Disneyland in Orlando, Florida, some will check out the one in Los Angeles and so on. You all just get yourselves prepared and Amos will help assemble the team by tomorrow night. So be ready."

After that meeting was over, the Dreamies all left the theater to head to their homes while contemplating what they have gotten into. What they're loved ones have gotten into. But this matter needed to be dealt with regardless and it was for the sake of the Disneys. They had to be there for them, even though they were never there for them. Sacrifices needed to be made. On his way out, Amos was stopped by Ruby and stopped just outside the entrance to look at her.

"What is it?" He asked with annoyance.

"Are you sure you want to go along with this? I mean, not that I'm worried about you, but I kinda worry." Ruby confirmed.

"The DreamWorks folk are my people and if they fight those monsters out there, I fight them too. It's my job. My responsibility." Amos explained matter-of-factly.

"Good for you. But what if these things aren't what they seem? What if they're something more?" asked Ruby. "You don't know what you're dealing here. It could be dangerous."

"You saying you're going to have me arrested?" queried Amos challengingly.

"No. I'm telling you to watch your back." Ruby said cryptically. "Because I won't be there to watch it for you."

"Who said I need anyone babysitting me?" Amos retorted.

"I don't know. Just be careful, okay?" She demanded before winking at him with a smile before walking away, leaving Amos puzzled.

"She's a hard book to read." He shook his head and left to find a cab to the nearest airport to Iceland.


	4. Assembling the Troops

It was now tomorrow, the day has come for the Dreamies to prepare for any kind of fight. Most of them knew that Zenith's choice of warriors was far-fetched and too risky. Especially when sending children out onto a battlefield who have no combat experience whatsoever and are, in fact, too old for standing against monsters that could, without a doubt, easily kill them them with one hit. But what could they do? They knew better than to argue against the matter. It was only a matter of time.

Amos had an assortment of weapons and guns that he'll need. But there was too many for him to bring along, too many for him to carry everywhere. So he settled with a couple of small hand-held guns and FN FNC assault rifle. Truth to be told, Amos was a soldier back in the day before he was hired by the I.C.R.A.A.C. to represent for the DreamWorks Animation characters.

9:11 PM.

Time to assemble the team, he thought to himself. How time flies by quick. With his weapons gathered, he walked out the door of his apartment and went next door to grab his neighbor and associate. From inside, Jack was on FaceTime with Tooth from back in her palace.

"It just seems odd that you out of all of us have to help fight for Disney." Tooth voiced her concern for her boyfriend's wellbeing from the iPad screen.

"You're not jealous are you?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I'm just worried. I mean, you're like younger than us. Well, technically, not child-young, but you know what I mean." Tooth said as she watched over her mini fairies doing their work.

"Everything going the usual over there?" Jack noted. "Those fairies are pretty hard at work."

"Oh, you know me." joked Tooth playfully. "I'm such a busybody. But as I was saying, who knows if these ink creatures as they claimed try to kill you? Who's gonna cuddle with me at night? Who's gonna-?"

There came a rap at the door as the knocks echoed throughout Jack's apartment, the immediate sounds of the recursive banging silenced the two Guardians in the mid-conversation. As disruptive as it was, Jack knew it was probably that time. Time to get ready for the war.

"That's gotta be Amos. Well, I guess I better get going." Jack said to his girlfriend on his iPad.

"Okay, you be careful out there, understand? I love you." Tooth leaned forward and blew him a kiss through the screen, making Jack giggle and blew her a kiss back.

"Love you too." The FaceTime chat ended there as Jack grabbed his things and his staff before heading over to answer the door. He opened it and there was Amos as he expected.

"Did I come at a bad time?" He asked.

"I was in the middle of a video chat with my girl." Jack answered.

"Well, let's going, then." Amos said as he walked out with Jack towards his car parked outside the apartment complex.

"Assuming that I believe we have a shot at this, who's gonna be in our group?" Jack asked his neighbor.

"Enough people who can come to battle, fight for good and go home saying "We did it!". Does that answer your question?" Amos responded in monotone as they entered the car.

"There must be some other people willing to fight the Disneys' battles." reasoned Jack.

"Don't you worry now. I know me a few people to assist us." Amos said.

* * *

In the bayous of the Okefenokee Swamp in Florida, there sat the lonely cabin belonging the family of Shrek, which stood in the edge of a mirky, alligator-infested river and the one way to get to it was by boat, which was tied to its peer. It wasn't similar to the home Shrek owned from the movies, but it was still accommodate for them nonetheless. Surrounded by bugs like mosquitoes and alligators and spiders and filthy waters, it was definitely like home. Shrek was in the bedroom grabbing some weapons suitable for battle situations which will be necessary when needed. His wife entered the room and placed her hands on her husband's shoulders with visible worry written on her face.

"Do you need to go?" Fiona asked him. "Who's gonna help feed the kids?"

"I want to remain here as much as you do, but I don't have any option." Shrek reminded her. "Besides, you're good at multitasking, right?"

"Yes, but it's better doing it with you." Fiona exhaled the stress from her brain through her nostrils and mouth to speak more calmly as she could. "Look, what if you die out there? It'll be just me and the babies. I don't want them to grow up without a father in their lives."

"I'm not going to die. I'm a strong person. Ogres are never easily taken down. Well, there might have been some setbacks, but other than that, I'll try to stay confident." Shrek explained to her.

"Okay." Fiona nodded her head. She wanted to believe him, but every molecule in her body was telling her that hoping for the best would be all for naught. A knock on the door came forward and it was that signal to remind the green ogre that now was the time. Shrek went to answer the door and there stood Amos.

"Hope you're ready, big man." He remarked.

"Aye, I am." Shrek nodded. "Surprise that you managed to come all the way over here."

"Well, we had to rent a boat to sail a river full of alligators and annoying bugs." Amos came out with false modesty. There was the boat they sailed in at the cabin's dock where Jack waited.

"Is that him, honey?" Fiona arrived at the door to join her husband to find Amos there.

"How are we today, Mrs. Shrek?" asked Amos with a sarcastic smile.

"My husband is going to fight ink creatures from God knows where. How do you think it is?" asked Fiona firmly.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Shrek."

Amos gestured Shrek outside as he gave his wife one last kiss goodbye. The two hopped aboard the wooden boat sitting afloat the moss-tainted water and then they were off to recruit the rest of their team.

* * *

Tim Templeton had always wondered what it was like to be an actual warrior. Not like the warriors from his fantasies where he would save his parents from life-threatening situations in which he was either a spy, a scuba diver, an astronaut, an adventurer, you name it. But in actuality, this was not one of those turn of events where he gets to be a brave and noble hero where he saves everyone's live and has a happy ending where it was just him, his parents and Boss Baby. Even he had to face that. Tim would be a sitting duck, having to face real-life dangers and the risk of getting killed were infinite. While he sat there on his bed, surrounded by his toys and his wizard-themed alarm clock, which he name "Wizzie", the idea of going up against real monsters spun around in his head like a illness waiting to occur. What was a boy his age to do? The light creek of the door opening cut off his thoughts and he quickly turned to see his baby brother, Theodore/Boss Baby, standing there in his little black suit with an unmistakable look of sadness on his big, blue eyes.

"Hey." He greeted in his mature, masculine voice that only an adult in his late forties would have. He slowly walked over to Tim's bed, hands in his pockets. "It's really a shame that you have to go out there in dead of night. Pardon the expression, but someone wise enough has to face facts."

He grunted with effort as he struggled to climb up onto the bed. After a few tries, he finally made it and sat on the bed with his back turned to Tim.

"You're not helping." Tim muttered.

"You know, maybe I should go." suggested Boss Baby, making Tim turn to face the adult-minded infant with confusion. "I mean, look at me. I got the suit, the skills and the smarts. I think can handle an ink monster or two."

"But you're a baby who gets his intelligence from a milk formula that doesn't last long." Tim reminded him.

"So?" Boss Baby sounded insulted for a brief moment. "Okay, I get it. I'm just as vulnerable as you are."

"Tim! Amos is here!" His father shouted from downstairs.

Tim sighed and got up from his spot on the bed to head down the steps with Boss Baby following close behind. Sure enough, Amos was sitting in the living room with his parents and the dark-skinned human man shifted his eyes toward the pre-pubescent toon boy arriving on time.

"There he is." Amos grinned.

"Do I really have to go?" asked Tim with an understandable amount of fear in his voice.

"Yeah. Zenith's orders. But don't worry. Think of it as a vacation or whatever to the moon or the Amazon. I'll be there with you. You're gonna need some kind of adult looking after you."

"Uh, pardon me." Boss Baby raised his hand to get the human's attention. "With all due respect, I really think I should go with him. If you haven't noticed, I have the intellect of an adult."

"You don't count, shorty." Amos hissed, crossly.

"Amos!" Janice barked in a motherly scolding manner.

"No, he has a point. I'm just as good as meat out there." Boss Baby said in his usual cool voice, pretending to be okay with it.

"We should probably get going. We have a lot more members to pick up. Come on, Tim." Amos mused as he grabbed Tim's hand and led him to the front door. Janice and Ted stopped them before Amos could even reach the doorknob.

"Wait!" Janice exclaimed and snatched up her baby boy, hugging tightly in a protective embrace with her mother bear instincts kicking in tenfold. "Stay safe out there, Tim. Come home in one piece, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you, mom." Tim told her.

"We'll miss you, champ." His father said.

"It won't be the same without you here, Leslie." Boss Baby told him, using his middle "girly" name as joke.

"You too, Lindsey."

Before they left, Boss Baby handed him Senior Squeaky; something to remind him of home.

"He's in good hands. Nothing will become of him." Amos recited soothing words to the worrisome parents before picking Tim up and carrying him out to the car where Jack, Shrek, Po, Chel, Megamind and Moses were already. Amos put Tim in the middle seat where he sat next to Chel.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Piqua, Ohio, Harold and George were in their treehouse together; their own home away from home. Easy to get to since they both live next door to each other. They've always been together ever since they first meet in kindergarten and they haven't been apart at any point from there. They made comics together, they pulled pranks together around Jerome Horwitz Elementary School to amuse the students while getting in their principal, Benjamin Krupp's hair. If threatening to split them up by placing them in separate classes. The two hellions why wondering if Zenith should've picked Captain Underpants as a better choice. But it goes without saying that Krupp's heroic alter-ego is virtually useless in practically anything and does more damage than assistance needed. But if that wasn't enough, but given his lack of common sense or logical thinking, Captain Underpants is more zero than hero.

"This sucks!" Harold complained with anger, throwing a bouncy ball, which, of course, ricocheted all over the wooden walls of the treehouse. George ducked and grabbed it before it went too far.

"Now calm down, Harold. I know it's hard that we have to be apart, but we'll still be in touch. Besides, I'm sure you won't be gone forever." assured George.

"You don't know that. What if I…..? You know." Harold's trailed off to display his absolute fear that he may or may not die.

"Toons don't go down as easily as humans, according to the book on cartoon physiology." George explained.

"Since when are you all smarty-pants?" Harold retorted.

"Gotta know when to do my homework, dude." shrugged George.

"Okay." Harold sighed and rubbed his head.

"If somehow I don't make it through this, I'd like you to take over the Treehouse Comix, making millions of funny comics and make lots of people laugh." said Harold, looking at his friend directly in the eye.

"I solemnly swear to do so. But if if you really did die, but I don't think I will live with myself afterwards, but who knows?" George added to his promise.

"George. Harold." called out Amos from below.

The two boys approached the red curtain that acted as a doorway to their treehouse and pushed it aside to reveal the man himself standing there in George's backyard with Jack.

"It's time to go, you two." Jack reminded them.

"Well, this is it, Harold." said George as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Take good care and stay alive."

"Now, hold up. You both are coming along." Amos then informed.

"What?!" The duo shrilled at once from both shock and glee that they won't be apart from each other. "But Zenith said-"

"I don't give a shit what fisher boy said. I ain't Krupp and I ain't one to split two best buddies up. So you both are coming with us." explained Amos with firm strictness in his tone.

"Yes!" Harold cheered as he and George both climbed down from their treehouse and followed Amos and Jack to their car. "So you've come all the way over here from Iceland, huh?"

"It wasn't a steady trip across the Atlantic." Amos replied.

"If you let jet lag slow you down." Jack added in regards to Amos's statement.

Amos pulled up to the Jerome Horwitz Elementary School, the birthplace of every young child's nightmares. He told the two pranksters that he's going to have Captain Underpants look out for them, much to their dismay. Amos entered the building and then the fat principal's voice blared over the intercom.

"Attention, students. This year's science convention is this week. So be here with your invention on Saturday afternoon." Krupps announced. After that. Amos heard a chorus of exasperated groans all over the schools. The students and staff were rather displeased by their principal's annoying unfairness over this school's academic intel, but then he started talking again.

"I know it's a little late on a Saturday, but don't worry. You should have time to finish by 9:00…." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "...PM!"

But they all groaned again and Amos was not fond of the mean-spirited principal. He made his way over to the principal's office and passed the science class where Professor Poopypants was teaching and that irritating little kiss-ass Melvin Sneedly was eagerly taking notes with a stupid smile on his face as opposed to the rest of his classmates.

"Can't believe he's still working here, even after trying to turn to students into humorless zombies." muttered Amos as he passed the receptionist lady and entered Krupp's office without permission, not that he needed it, of course.

"Wha-? Oh, Amos." Krupp greeted with a smug smile. "What an unexpected surprise."

"Hey there, jackass." Amos plopped himself on the chair in front of the fat principal.

"Excuse me?!"

"So here's the low-down, chief." began Amos, ignoring Krupp's insulted yelp. "I'm bringing your two troublemakers along and therefore, I'm bringing you along to keep a watchful on them."

"Me? Look after those two rodents?" Krupp shrieked. "I don't think so."

"Well, they need an adult watching over them and I can't watch over all the kids that Zenith is foolishly sending out to fight maniacs."

"Ugh, Fine! But who's gonna substitute me?" exclaimed Krupp.

"Have your Prof. P take care of it. I'm sure he'll take good care of the kids and keep them in line." Amos suggested sardonically.

"How do we know he won't attempt another anti-humor plague, not that I really care at all." Krupp demanded, albeit nervously at that last bit.

"We'll just have to trust him."

"You want me to watch after those two and I'll do everything in my power to make sure they are controlled and not laughing at me behind my back!" Krupp cried.

"I'm gonna regret this." Amos sighed and shook his head.

"Regret wh-?"

 **SNAP!**

Once Amos snapped his fingers, both Krupp's mind and personality immediately morphed from crazy, hot-headed, fun-hating principal to dim-witted, but friendly superhero, Captain Underpants, who stripped down to his underwear, sending his clothes flying in all directions, his pants falling on an annoyed Amos's head, tossing his toupee away as if it were nothing and tying a red cape around his neck before making his heroic stance.

"Traa-laa-laaaaaaaaa!" cheered Captain Underpants, raising his finger into the air.

"Regretting this already." murmured Amos, throwing the pants away.

* * *

The National Aquarium at Washington D.C. was a fun and exciting place to bring your families to. But that's only to the humans and non-aquatic toons, if you will. To the fishes there, it's like an everyday job. Despite being stared at by a bunch of people and little kids, it was life for them, even though the environment they were in was artificially-made to made them feel like they were in the ocean. Among these fishes are Oscar and Lenny. Normally, it would be risky to put a Great White Shark in the same tank as smaller fish, since they were infamous predators. But they made an exception for Lenny. Because let's face it. He was a vegetarian and is strictly against the killing and eating of other living creatures.

"Look at that tiny fishie, mommy! It's so cute!" cried a young child about 6-years old to her mother.

"It sure is, sweetie." The mother encouraged.

Said fish, Oscar, rolled his eyes at this kind of attention. Sure, he was used to the prattle and whims humans made when observing him and the rest of his tank-mates, but hearing a kid call him "cute" was just too much.

"Yeah, laugh it up, kid. I'm really flattered." barked Oscar sarcastically.

"Hey, calm down, bud." Lenny told him. "She's only six."

Oscar's only response was a scoff of annoyance as he swam along with the tank with Lenny in tow.

"Have a swim at the aquarium, they said. It'll be great, they said. They're be lots of people, they said." ranted Oscar softly, but irate. "God! Of all the places I.C.R.A.A.C. put us, it had to be in the local aquarium right here in Washington. If I had a dollar for every cent the I.C.R.A.A.C. had, I'd be richer than Hugh freakin' Hefner! Not only that, but we get the tank right next to the crab habitat. And by "crab", I literally mean " crab "."

He spoke out the last word out with disdain and venom. Unfortunately, the crabs in the tank just across from them hear every word Oscar uttered and were not amused by his negative criticism.

"I can hear ya' all the way from here, jackass!" The king crab thundered angrily while banging his pinchers against the glass. "These damn glass walls aren't sound-proof, ya know!"

"Oh, keep your crown on, your majesty!" yelled back Oscar with contempt. "I'm looking at you too, long legs."

The creature he was currently directing his attention too was the Japanese spider crab, who mirrored the king crab's irritation at the cleaner wrasse's remarks.

" _どうしてあなたはここに来て、それを言いませんか？ 私はあなたのクソなお尻をつまむだろう！_ " hollored the Japanese spider crab in his native tongue, shaking his long, extended pincer at Oscar and shooting him a dangerous glare. But thankfully, Oscar was unable to decipher the crab's foreign sentences, because whatever he just said doesn't sound like a welcoming invitation.

"I wish somebody spoke his language." muttered Oscar, getting fed up with arguing with crabs and swam away to mind his own business. "But at least it's not half as bad as being next to them penguins. They loud as fuck."

"I like penguins." Lenny interjected, following him. "Especially the little baby ones."

"What about the-" Oscar was about to respond, but was interrupted by the sound of someone tapping on the glass of their tanks. They both swam over to see that it was Amos knocking, which alerted the attention of a nearby guard, since it was against the aquarium rules to tap the glass.

"Uh, sir, you shouldn't be tapping the glass." The guard tried to remind him, only for the annoyed and uninterested Amos to flash his badge at him. Upon seeing this, the guard hesitantly backed off.

"Amos, my boy." Oscar greeted with a cheeky grin. "I was wondering when you'd drop by."

"I presume you hadn't baked no cake for me?" Amos asked sarcastically.

Oscar laughed at this and said, "Oh, you kill me."

"Hey, Amos." Lenny waved at him.

"Hey. Now listen, it's time to assemble." explained Amos.

"Wha-...Now?" Oscar blurted with widened eyes. "Okay, well, care to walk me through on how this is gonna work?"

"I informed the I.C.R.A.A.C and had them send in the squad to send you guys to look after the Great Barrier Reef. That'll be your first destination and y'all can take care of the rest."

"Well, okay. I'll deal with it." acquiesced Oscar with a sigh.

"They'll be here to pick you fellers up in one minute. Be ready by then." Amos informed them as he took his leave. "And don't be showing off, shark-slayer."

"Don't call me that!" Oscar bellowed in anger towards the departing representative. Lenny glared softly at his friend at the mention of his former moniker.

* * *

In New York City, New York, in that luxurious penthouse on the top of the tallest building, Sherman was packing some things that he'll basically need during the excursion. Phone, charger, a baseball bat when necessary, anything. It's been a while since he and Penny ended their friendship. She let the popularity got the best of her and she stopped hanging out with Sherman, returning to her old self again. Of course, she went back to calling a "dog" among other obnoxious names. It was then that he decided that being friends with former bullies never last long or end happily all the same. According to a Chinese proverb, a bully will never be your friend, no matter how nice you are to them or how much they are eventually nice to you. Mr. Peabody had lost all respect and trust in the Petersons and threatened to sue them or even file a restraining order against them. Back to reality, his genius dog paternal figure entered his bedroom with something of concern on his facial features.

"Sherman?" He said, getting his boy's attention. Sherman looked up for a moment to see him in the room and lowered his eyes to the floor, sighing.

"Hey, Mr. Peabody."

"Sherman, if it were up to me, I would've told them not to send you out there." Mr. Peabody explained. "But I've asked Amos to keep an eye on you the rest of the way as I won't be there to do so myself."

"I'm a learner, not a fighter." complained Sherman.

"You think I don't know that, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody cried. "I can't argue against Zenith any further. He's sticking to his terms, despite how unorthodox they may seem. But can you promise me to not to die or wander off?"

"I'll will do my very best." The nervous and unenthusiastic Sherman shrugged his answer.

"Try not to think about the bad times in the past, like Penny." Mr. Peabody urged him, though Sherman frowned at the mention of her name.

"Well, me and her aren't friends anymore. And you never did take my side when she picked on me." Sherman reminded him flatly.

"I…..Of course I did!" Mr. Peabody reassured, but realized that was somewhat true. "Okay, that's mostly true, but I know better than to not understand your situation like a parent should."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the ding of the elevator, which was one of the two ways in and out of the penthouse. The other, as you would've guessed, was the stairwell with the hours upon hours of stairs from the top and bottom floor unless you'd rather get exercise and walk all the way to the top, but that would only let to leg cramps and such. Mr. Peabody entered to find, to his annoyance, the Petersons. Penny had already gone to find Sherman.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Peabody." Patty greeted with a slight wince, remembering his grudge. "We heard Sherman's going to be sent out to fight monsters, correct?"

"You are the last people I'd like to see right now." Mr. Peabody grumbled.

"Look, I know we're not on the best of terms at the moment, but we've come to send our condolences." Paul reasoned with what looked like remorse.

"You've come to the wrong place, I'm afraid." remarked Mr. Peabody as he turned away. "And Sherman already has all the faith he could need."

"We're sorry about Penny, okay?" yapped Patty. "She didn't know any better."

"Yes, she certainly didn't." retorted Mr. Peabody sarcastically.

"You can blame her if you want, but it's really us you have to blame." Paul responded. "We spoil her too much, her brattiness is our own fault. We've learned to be more strict with her and not try to defend her whenever she gets in trouble."

"Why are you really here?" Mr. Peabody demanded gently. "Surely it's not really to wish Sherman luck or to make up for past mistakes. Either way, I've got nothing to say to you."

Meanwhile, Penny had found Sherman carrying his things out of his bedroom and just paid no heed to her as he walked by. Penny had the same look of remorse on her blue eyes. All he could think about was the bad times like her calling her a "dog" and picking on him during lunch just to protect her reputation as the smartest kid in school, forcing him to show her the WABAC, sneaking off to Ancient Egypt and becoming princess, tricking him into flying da Vinci's plane and so on.

"Sherman, I…" She began, mentally not sure what to say.

"Can't talk right now."

"Sherman, you can't go out there and risk your life for those Disneys." Penny begged, following him.

"I don't have a choice." said Sherman monosyllabically.

"Please, we need you here. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for bullying you, forcing you to show me the WABAC and getting the space-time thingey to become unstable. Just please hear me out."

"Alright, make it quick." Sherman sighed.

"I just want you to know that I'll never live with myself if you die out there. You don't need to forgive me, I just want you to understand." Penny expressed.

Sherman was about to retort something, but was interrupted by the ding of the elevator. Amos entered the penthouse with Jack, Tim, George and Harold.

"Amos, so you've come." Mr. Peabody greeted, lacking enthusiasm.

"We have my orders, Peabody. I hope you understand that." Jack mentioned.

"You shouldn't have to take Sherman with you. That's child endangerment." Paul remarked.

"You shut up!" Amos aimed his finger at him with a harsh tone, making the Peterson elders back away a step, startled by his sudden attitude.

"Tim!" Sherman shouted happily as he and Tim shared a tight embrace.

"Hey, Sherman!" Tim greeted back.

"Hello to you guys, too. George. Harold." Sherman gestured to the duo pranksters next.

"We're doing good, Sherm." replied Harold.

"Yeah, we good." George agreed.

"You will look after Sherman won't you?" Patty asked softly to Jack regarding Sherman's safety as she felt a mother's concern over the boy, even though he wasn't her child.

"I'm a Guardian of Childhood. I have no reason not to." He answered back shortly.

"Just what makes you qualified to lead children in a war against serial killers?" demanded Paul, coming face-to-face with Amos boldly.

Amos only stared back with a blank expression before he responded with a snide remark in his native tongue.

" _Ég skjóta skotum tíu sinnum hraðar en lögsóknir þínar, ófæddur vinur minn._ " He mockingly chuckles after that, leaving the Petersons confused as to what he said, since they didn't speak Icelandic like he does. Mr. Peabody and Jack both shared a slight giggle.

"What did he say?" Tim asked Jack.

"That's not important right now. Come on, you guys." Jack ushered Sherman and the other kids into the elevator with Amos in tow.

"See ya, Mr. Peabody." Sherman waves goodbye to his father figure.

"Stay safe, Sherman." The dog genius called back before the elevator door closed, taking everyone down to the bottom floor.

* * *

Vanessa knew it was that time and she had to shut down her flower shop early and indefinitely. She grabbed her things and told Barry, her business partner, to come along with her. Although being a pacifist of sorts, she just had no right to argue with Zenith. She put up the closed sign and added a secondary sign that she made by hand which read "Closed Until Further Notice" and locked the placed up while Barry sat in her pocket. When she turned around, however, Amos was standing right there behind her out of nowhere.

"Hello." He said, catching Vanessa by surprise, causing her to yelp in shock before settling down to calm herself and panted.

"Amos! Goddammit, you scared me!" shrieked Vanessa, putting a hand to her heart. "Please don't do that."

"Sorry about that, but I suppose you know what time it is."

"Yeah, I do." Vanessa said as she check her watch and followed Amos back to the car. During Amos's recruitment journey, there had been too much toons to character, so he called Fitzsimmons, a friend of his, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and PewDiePie to come along with them and bring a second van to fit the rest in.

"Is it just you joining us?" asked Vanessa.

"No. I had to ask a couple of friends of mine to come with." Amos answered getting into the driver's seat.

"Anyone other friends you got that could help us out?" asked Jack.

"There is one more that I know. Someone that you all probably already know." said Amos.

* * *

 **Translation:**  
 ** _どうしてあなたはここに来て、それを言いませんか？ 私はあなたのクソなお尻をつまむだろう！_ (Why do not you come here and say it? I will pinch your fucking ass!)**  
 ** _Ég skjóta skotum tíu sinnum hraðar en lögsóknir þínar, ófæddur vinur minn._ (I shoot bullets ten times faster than your lawsuits, my uncultured friend.)**


	5. Danger is Afoot

Moana Waialiki sat in a local Los Angeles cafe at a round table with her voice actress, Auli'i Cravalho, the same young girl who made her debut in the feature film, Moana, by lending her voice to the former, the title character herself. She and Moana have become close personal friends, since they both share the same voice and that they are practically the same person. Now with what the black creatures crisis going on, Moana was afraid.

"Can you just believe it?" She cried. "I know I can't. These black things come out of nowhere and are just attacking poor Disneys left and right just like that."

"I know, right?" agreed Auli'i. "Who knows what they are or where they came from? For all I know, they could be demons from Hell or possibly cartoon zombies made of ink."

"You read too many horror movies, but I think it has something to do with us Disneys, since they're only attacking us and not other toons. I'm not sure what or why, but maybe it could be a revenge plot or something?" Moana inquired.

"Only time will tell." Auli'i reassured, taking a sip of her latte.

"You know, I hear Mickey is planning on sending the DreamWorks toons out to take care of the problem." said Moana.

"DreamWorks? Are you serious?" coughed Auli'i, baffled. "That's rich. How are toons gonna take care of this? Why can't they just have the I.C.R.A.A.C. send their SWAT teams down and do it?"

"Maybe the soldiers are too afraid?" Moana suggested with a slight giggle.

"Soldiers armed with guns and weapons afraid of ink creatures? Ha! Bullshit!" Auli'i cried obnoxiously, albeit jokingly.

"Well, if the DreamWorks do have a winning chance against whatever these things are, there might be hope for both sides to finally get along and share each other's worlds together in peace and harmony." explained Moana.

"Keep telling yourself that, my animated self." Auli'i sighed, before focusing her eyes on the TV screen just above them. "Hey…"

Then suddenly, an important Fox News bulletin appeared on the television about Queen Elsa and a recent issue concerning a black creature sighting and some terrible happening in her own small kingdom of Arendelle in Norway. An image revealed Elsa's profile while the anchorman announced, _"What shocks us the most is that way out in little Arendelle, Norway, it's fine and gracious ruler, Queen Elsa, has been facing terrible depression after her sister, Princess Anna, was attacked last week by a black figure and later found spitting up black ink. Days after the incident, the usually perky and childlike princess changes drastically in the worst possible way, showing signs of hostility and even going so far as to actually try to kill her own older sister."_

 _"Oh my gosh, Bailey. And I thought sibling rivalry was heartbreaking."_ cried the anchorman with shock.

 _"Tell me about it, Jim."_ nodded the female anchorwoman.

"Jesus fuck." Auli'i expressed, gobsmacked. "It's much worse than I thought. Anyone who have encountered these black things are attacking other Disneys who haven't. It's asinine! It's like they're possessed or something."

The broadcast then pulled up to Queen Elsa herself being interviewed by Jimmy Fallon on his live show, The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. She was in tears and holding a handkerchief in her hands to help dry them as they were melting her mascara, causing it to run, leaving her in a mess on live TV, but she was too emotional to care about her live appearance.

 _"So, your majesty…."_ Jimmy began.

 _"Jimmy, please call me Elsa."_ She said in a low voice.

 _"I'm sorry, Elsa, how long was it before your sister to go through these…..changes?"_ asked the talk-show host.

Elsa sniffled before she answered, _"It was 7 days ago when poor Anna was attacked by this….black maniac. She even said it…..raped her. Touched her places it shouldn't. She used to be the perky one, always playing around and trying to have fun, but now she's gone from playful Anna to an aggressive jerk who tried to throttle me."_ She shed more tears, which she wiped away with her handkerchief, before her voice started to break. _"At first, I thought it was just stress from the rape, but she acted as if it was nothing and I could barely recognize her. I looked into her eyes and they weren't blue anymore. Just these big black dots in white space. She even called me a "fun-hating bitch" and a "fucking prat"!"_

That was it. Elsa had lost all restraint as she suddenly broke down into sobs, ignoring the fact that she shouldn't use profanity on live television, but Jimmy decided to let this slide as she was going through a whole lot. Jimmy even got up from behind his desk and went to console the young ice queen before they got back to the broadcast. Moana and Auli'i were both speechless beyond belief.

"What is happening in this world?" Moana remarked, unable to believe that Queen Elsa would be so traumatized by her own sister.

"Shit turned sideways?" shrugged Auli'i nonchalantly.

* * *

In her apartment, Lt. Judy Hopps was performing yoga while watching an training video on her new television to remove all of that stress in her bones. She did this occasionally whenever she needed to relief her stress. And right now, she was angry at Nick for doing his little "pawsicle" scam behind her and the force's back, even though he was a policeman who was sworn to uphold the law and protect the citizens. Not only that, but she found him cuddling with another fox inside her own damn apartment without her knowledge. It was so infuriating that she had no choice but to sell him out to Chief Bogo who had to fire the annoying fox and Judy decided it was best for the both of them if they saw other people, not that Judy ever wanted to see that idiotic smug grin on his stupid fox face again. Just as she went into the downward dog position, her phone rang, interrupting her session.

"Judy Hopps." She answered.

"Hopps, you need to get your tail down here right now." It was the voice of her strict boss, Bogo, on the other end.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something, sir." reminded Judy, mentally inept that her yoga session was rudely disrupted by a small phone call.

"Well, drop what you're doing and get down to the station immediately. All hell is breaking loose." Bogo ordered. "More of those goddamn black things have struck again, attacking two elephants and a jaguar."

When Judy's eyes widened bigger, her eyes flew up with surprise at hearing about the ink creatures that have been invading the Disney community and it sent chills down her spine and gripped her tiny bunny heart with cold fear.

"Okay, sir, I'm on my way." Judy confirmed and hung up.

She quickly got into her uniform and took a train packed with both Zootopian animal residents and humans alike, but she could manage as she's been in tight situations like this before and she couldn't complain. There was a young human girl who noticed Judy and waved at her giddily, since she was a Disney fan. Judy waved back at the child with a returning smile. After a few minutes, she arrived at the ZPD and entered the meeting room.

"I'm here, chief." She said as she hopped into the large chair fit for the large animal officers since she was the only small animal on the force after all.

"About damn time." grunted Bogo. "I was just about to go over the incident. It occurred just this morning in different spots around Zootopia. The jaguar by the name of Owen Wingers, a mortician who was found unconscious and inside of the empty coffins. We are still uncertain whether he'll make it for not. As for the two elephants, one was named Dopinder Daant and Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., owner of Jumbeaux's Cafe. The latter was lucky enough to survive. However, his entire shop was an inky mess from the altercation and was shut down and put under quarantine by order of the health department. I need you, Lt. Hopps, to investigate this matter down at Jumbeaux's Cafe. And since Officer Wilde is now longer with us….." Judy's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of the exasperating sly fox's name. "...I'm going to pair you up with Officer McHorn."

Judy looked up at said rhinoceros sitting next to her who stared back down at her with an indifferent face. The bunny cop was not okay with this at all. Working with a conniving fox is one thing, but with a giant rhino is another. But as diligent as she was clever, Judy knew better than to argue against her superior. Judy and her new partner arrived on the scene at the quarantined Jumbeaux's Cafe where the despondent elephant owner himself sat there unsure of what to do now that his business is ruined.

"Hello, Mr. Jumbeaux. I'm sure you remember me." Judy greeted with a brave smile.

"Yeah, the little bunny cop who blackmailed me into giving a stinkin' fox service. Well, you happy now?" growled Jumbeaux, pointing at his shop with his trunk.

"That was a long time ago, sir. Forget about the past." ushered Juby sternly before using her serious cop voice. "Now we're here on behalf of the Zootopia Police Department regarding the black creature incident this morning. I'm sorry if you ever got hurt, but you're lucky to be alive."

"Lucky?!" screamed Jumbeaux incredulously in anger. "I just got shut down by the health department! You call that lucky?! They found black ink everywhere, including the ice cream! That shop has been in my family for years! It was passed down to me by my father and his father before that and his father before that! What am I supposed to do now?! Knit sweaters?!"

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask to please restrain yourself." ordered McHorn. "We're doing the best we can to help you out."

"I don't need help!" Jumbeaux cried rather loudly.

"Can you just give us a good detail of the assailant if you can?" asked Judy.

"There's not much to explain." sighed Jumbeaux, sitting down and lowering his head. "All I can say is that it looked like man, but it had no legs and no face and looked to be made of black slime or somethin'. Everywhere it went, it left a mess of that black stuff."

"Mmm-hmm." Judy hummed with understanding as McHorn drew down the description of the crook on a notepad. "And it just attacked you just like that?"  
"Yeah. It was just standin' there looking at me, or at least I think it was, and it suddenly leaped right at me with its hands out as I got closer like a savage beast."

Judy fought back the urge to frown in anger or remind the large elephant proprietor to not utter such a word in her presence as it brought her mind back to the time when Bellwether used the Night Howler flowers to turn innocent animals into savage monsters. The mere sight of an animal citizen turning from their domesticated self to embracing their natural side was a haunting memory most unpleasant.

"Just remain calm, sir. We're everything in our power to access this problem." Judy assured him comfortingly.

"That's the last thing I need to hear." Jumbeaux sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

Penny Forrester was just lounging around in her bed in a light pink T-shirt and her pajama shorts just chatting with her four friends, Violet, Wilbur and her secret crush, Hiro on her laptop during a Skype session while her good boy dog, Bolt laid peacefully on the ground next to her bed. Penny always wanted a normal life outside of her career as a young Hollywood actress. But, of course, here she was as a CGI-animated toon girl living inside of a live-action world in a live-action apartment with her mother and pets in little San Francisco, California. Granted, Penny didn't mind the praise given to her by her fans, but sometimes she wished there was a little bit of instead of a whole crowd of them, badgering her with a series of questions, requests for autographs, their picture taken with her or have her pose for the camera.

 **NowUCMe** is now online

 **BackFromtheFuture2330** is now online

 **Hiro_Hero.23** is now online

 **zoomzoom** is now online

"You guys wouldn't believe these past few days." expressed Penny with understandable bafflement. "I haven't even been able to reach Riley for a week now. She won't take my calls, she wouldn't even answer my texts. Something isn't right."

"Maybe one of those black monsters got her and ate her up." Wilbur taunted jokingly, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Shut up, Wilbur." griped Violet who had just stepped out of the shower and was now butt naked and wrapped in a towel with the still-moist and soggy black tendrils of her hair covering most of her face, which she brushed back slightly. "Ugh, would it kill you to start taking things more seriously?"

"What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood." defended Wilbur with a mock pouty face.

"In a time like this? Do people from the future always treat serious situations like a joke or are you from another dimension?" Hiro cracked, making everyone roar with laughter at Wilbur's expense, earning a frown from the latter.

"Anyway, I think she's probably having stress issues or something." Penny suggested, cutting back to the important subject.

"Don't even talk to me about stress issues." Violet rolled her eyes. "My mom's dating some new guy after she and my dad broke up. Now we can see our dad when our mom wants us to."

"Hey, marriage is a complicated thing, Vi." said Hiro as comforting as he can. "Some things just don't last forever, I suppose."

"How can Riley be having stress issues?" asked Wilbur.

"We all know Riley is very neurotic when it comes to handling certain emotions." Penny replied. "...at times. Anger, Disgust, Sadness."

"If those emotions are fooling around in her head is considering expressing, I don't know what is." Wilbur remarked.

Then suddenly in midst of their conversation, a fifth user entered the Skype chat with a familiar username appearing on the laptop screen.

 **Riley_Andersen** is now online

And then Riley's downtrodden face appeared on her own window joining the others unexpectedly.

"Hey, you guys." She greeted softly before facing the camera to reveal her unhappy expression. "I'm sorry I've been shutting you guys out lately. I wasn't trying to ignore you all. It's just that something's been happening at home and not in a good way."

"Oh, Riley, it's fine." Penny cooed. "But just remember that we're your friends and you can always come to us if you need us. That's all you have to do."

"I know, I know. It's just not good." sighed Riley, brushing her hair. "Uh, are you naked, Violet? And why is your hair wet?"

"Yeah, why are you?" Wilbur smirked with his usual glance in a cocky manner.

"Wilbur!" Everyone shouted at him in irritation.

"I just stepped out of the shower when I heard the Skype call go off on my computer. My bedroom's next door to the bathroom and I didn't have to get dressed." Violet explained before making a "seriously" stare. "And no, I'm not fully naked. I'm wrapped in a towel. See?"

Riley nodded when her friend showed her that she was still decent, even if it was only a towel around her slender frame.

"What's been going on, Riley? Please tell us." implored Penny.

"Yeah, are you sure Joy didn't get sucked into your memory section?" asked Hiro.

"Is some asshole picking on you?" asked Wilbur.

"I promise you all, my emotions have been keeping it real inside my noggin. It's just that my mom and dad have been acting very strange lately." winced Riley as she confessed. "They've barely been drawing any attention at all. They just give me simple yes or no answers now and then, they just look at me whenever I talk to them, they've been having, uh…...intercourse more often. I overhear them shouting and jumping on the bed down the hall - you don't need to know this. It's been like this ever since that night when they are attacked."

"Attacked? By whom?" asked Penny.

"Was it those things?" Hiro demanded quickly.

"What things?"

"Those black, shapeless creatures that have been going after several Disneys all over the world." answered Penny almost immediately. "It's all over the news and the papers. It's madness."

"Yeah, this is much worse than when Donald Trump announced to build a wall to seperate the U.S. from Mexico." Wilbur added.

"Oh, god. Why did you have to mention that guy?" Violet complained as she covered her ears.

"I didn't really see who or what is was, because I was in my room at the time." Riley replied, letting a cower of fright enter her features as she thought back to that unfaithful night. "But I heard everything. When I got downstairs, there was a trail of black ink droplets leading to the front door which was left wide open. Can you believe that? It's like they picked the lock or something."

"Then it was definitely those things then." Wilbur nodded in confirmation. "Come to think of it, my parents are now having me homeschooled for the time being until this all blows over. We all have to remain inside the house to stay safe from those creatures. My dad's currently building something to help us go outside without getting touched by anyone. Hopefully it will help kept those things from getting to us."

"Well, sign me up." Hiro responded. "I could certainly go for one of those. But it's not that simple. You see, Gogo's been acting out-of-ordinary recently too. I think she ran into one of those black monsters at one point. They had to restrain her to her bed at the hospital because she was displaying some wild, erratic behavior."

"Damn." Violet cringed. "I almost feel sorry for the girl."

"She's not turning into a zombie, is she?" Penny fearfully asked, afraid of the answer as she was terrified of the thought of a zombie apocalypse.

"I doubt it." Hiro answered. "If she were a zombie, she would have grey, decaying skin or yellow eyes and had lost her human intellect. I've seen those zombie horror films before. Don't ask. No, the only difference was her eyes, which her plain black and I think they said she barfed up some black liquid on the floor."

"Wait, did you say black eyes?" Penny asked, receiving a nod from Hiro. "Did you guys hear about the fiasco at Arendelle where Princess Anna was acting hostile and dangerous and had plain black eyes?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Riley nodded with a mirroring look.

"I heard about it on the news." responded Violet. "Elsa explained everything on the Jimmy Kimmel show."

"Well, if Gogo's been experiencing the same changes as her, do you think I could happen to the rest of us too?" Penny theorized.

"Oh, god. I hope not." said Violet.

* * *

The next day at high school where the human teens and toons are going to school together, Violet put all her things in her locker and grabbed what she needed for class when her friend, Kari approached her. In retrospect, her parents' marriage had failed and the spark between them was gone. Helen even mentioned that she hasn't been getting any action in bed lately and that Bob has been either too busy or too tired to tend to her desires. Could it be that he wasn't attracted to her anymore? Neither Violet nor Dash and any idea. An older woman like her has needs. And that's when she feel in love with a human. Violet was not okay with this, but she tried to not show it in her mother's presence.

"Hey, Vi." She smiled.

"Oh, hey, Kari. What's up?"

"I've been thinking. How are things between you and your new dad?" asked Kari, to which she was given a scornful frown in response by the black-haired girl for bringing up such an unwanted subject.

"I told you not to ask me about that and he's not my new anything. He's just some guy that my mom decided to hook up with." Violet spat venomously.

"Is he a toon?" asked Kari.

"No, he's human." Violet answered, walking to class with her.

"A human? Wow, so what else is new?" Kari replied in a joking pompous fashion.

"I think they're gonna be married eventually and I'm probably gonna have another annoying little brother to deal with." Violet seethed. "Who knows? The chances of it becoming a toon/human hybrid mutant are infinite."

"Don't be like that, Vi. You don't know that." Kari reminded her.

"I don't really care." Her friend retorted.

"Vi, please." Kari rolled her eyes at her stubbornness. "Don't be so dramatic. So what if your parents divorced? So what if your mom is dating someone else? It's not uncommon for a marriage couple to have disagreements once in a while and decided to end it. But this is your mom's choice, not yours. If your mother is happy with him, then you should be happy for her. You don't have to like him or accept him as your new stepdad, but at least be a little appreciative for her. Divorce or not, it's still family."

Violet thought long and hard about her friend's inspirational words. Maybe she is getting a little ahead of herself and just being too judgemental towards her mother's boyfriend. Then she nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll try to accept him more."

Then Kari held a sneaky grin on her face as she face Violet.

"You know, maybe he picked you mom, because he's a think for thick women and big bu-"

"Shut up!" Violet snapped.

* * *

Amos and the group of DreamWorks arrived at the Warner Brothers Studios establishment of Los Angeles and, making their way through security, they entered one of the studios and on the inside, there was a film production going on and there was some kind of hotel lobby film set in the middle of everything and the crew was wide at work. Actors were rehearsing their lines and preparing themselves for the next shot while Amos and Jack walked right inside while the others waited outside.

"You sure this guy is gonna help us?" asked Jack.

"Oh, yeah, man." Amos answered. "You'll see. Gohry! Hey, Gohry!"

There he was, the director and head honcho behind it all. It was none other than Gohry Ozijenzy, the most famous visionary movie director than Tim Burton and Alfred Hitchcock combined. He had directed many films and was famous for staying by the book when it came to producing movies based on already existing things, like books and cartoon shows. He stayed true to the source material as best he could and many of his films had better ratings and made more money than ever such as Live, Die, Repeat, an animated feature about a gamer boy who becomes different monster avatars. He's made animated family comedies, horror movies and more. He recently fell in love with Helen Parr, also known as Elastigirl, and was now her boyfriend and her children's soon-to-be stepfather. Gohry looked up from the screenplay he was reading to notice his best friend.

"Amos! Hey!" He walked up and the two shook hands as the director dwarfed Amos as he was a very tall man. "Surprise you dropped by."

"Yeah, imagine that." nodded Amos.

"And you must be Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians?" Gohry said, focusing on Jack now.

"Yes, I am. And it's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Jack shook hands his him. "I hope many toons are glad to be alive in your name."

"Well, thanks. I respect that." said Gohry.

"What are y'all making here?" Amos asked, pointing to the production he had going on.

"What we doing is a remake of Stanley Kubrick's film, The Shining , based on the Stephen King novel of the same name." Gohry answered as he gestured to the set of the lobby of the Overlook Hotel is a different fashion than from the original. "That over there is Josh Lucas. He'll be portraying Jack Torrance. And Mary Elizabeth Winstead there will be playing his wife, Wendy. That's my nephew, Willy, sitting right over there. I asked him to play Danny."

"I remember that movie." Amos said.

"Yeah. Right now, we're going to be doing the scene where Wendy walks in on Jack's writing."

"'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.'" recited Jack, remembering the famous quote without effort.

"That's the one, yeah." Gohry nodded. "And then Jack is gonna walk in on her and that's where his psychotic tendencies start to reveal themselves."

"Will Wendy hit him with the bat like in the original?" asked Jack.

"Oh, yeah."

"I hope you're staying true to the ending. If I recall correctly, when Danny said he loved his father, Jack turned back to normal and hugged his son." Amos explained.

"Don't worry. We'll get to that part soon." said Gohry.

"And is Mr. King okay with this?" Jack asked.

"Well, they already made the remake of It, so I'm sure he won't mind." said Gohry with a shrug.

"In other words, you haven't asked him."

"Alright, enough of the movie talk. We're here for a favor." said Amos as he looked into the tall man's eyes.

"What is that?" asked Gohry.

"The Disneys are under attack by some black, humanoid creatures and their asking DreamWork to take care of it for them." explained Amos stiffly. "We don't know who or what these things are. They might be a society of disguised terrorists for all I know, but I could really use your help with this."

"Me? You want my help?" asked Gohry, feeling unsure. "But I'm a movie director and I'm filming one right now."

"The production can wait, dude." Amos told him. "And besides, we used to be the best soldiers back in the day and you fought enemies single-handedly without receiving a scratch."

"Look, those days are over. I wish I could help, but I have work to do." Gohry affirmed to his friend.

"Gohry, you're the tallest, strongest man I know. This is an important matter right now. The Disneys are on the verge of an unexplained infection that is only getting worse day after day. Who knows how many more are getting caught and infected by this beings of untold origin? Maybe Helen could be next soon. You never know. I need you right now, man. And I'm not asking."

"Oh, alright. I will help you, okay? If it's to keep Helen safe." Gohry finally agreed. "I'll come with you right after we finish this scene."

"Okay, make it quick. Come on, Jack." Amos grabbed Jack's arm and brought him out of the studio.

"Alright, places everyone! Get ready for the next shot!" screamed Gohry to the crew as the two left the building to leave the director to do the scene to find everyone else outside.

"So what are they doing in there?" asked Shrek.

"A remake of The Shining." replied Jack simply.

"Wow! Really? I really love that movie!" Po chirped with a goofy smile on his face. "Who's gonna be in it?"


End file.
